Dead Haven
Dead Haven is an area of the Jakobs Cove region, which was added to Borderlands with the first add-on The Zombie Island of Dr. Ned. The area is accessible via a boat ride from the southern beach in Jakobs Cove. Background Dead Haven is Old Haven after the zombie infection caused by Dr. Ned. The boat deposits the Vault hunters at the 'Docks' which is a secret underground cave. The town has the same layout as Old Haven in the vanilla game, save for a few modifications of fences placed to contain the zombies. In fact, if one was to go to the top-left, where in Old Haven the Vault hunters would spawn, two vending machines are found. The Med Vendor is a "doctor Zed vendor", and not Ned. To reflect its state as a zombie-overrun town, instead of bandit corpses, Crimson Lance corpses can be found throughout the map, such as impaled on walls - a reversal from Old Haven. It is the only location in the DLC that features a break of dawn ambiance, contrasting with the overall everlasting full-moon night ambiance of the DLC's other locations. Inhabitants Being that Dead Haven was once a town inhabited by the uninfected, it's perfectly reasonable to assume that the original inhabitants still reside there. Albeit slightly altered from their original state. Notable Enemies *Franken Bill Common Enemies *Zombie *Defiler *Suicide Zombie *Loot Goon *Torso *Psycho Zombie *Midget Zombie *Lance Zombie *Tankenstein Points of Interest Docks This is the entrance to the area and appears to be large underground cave, with two vending machines. There is an elevator up to the main area. Secret Lab This is where it all began. There are two Med Vendors located here. Comm Array station State of the art; 56K connection and interstellar communication magician. Old entrance The two vending machines are still located here; one ammo and one Dr. Zed machine. Missions Notes *The location of the weapon chests from Old Haven are unchanged though the tactics used to access them may be different. There is also now an additional one behind a Jakob's fuel tank located east of Dr. Ned's laboratory. *It is possible to access the west side of Dead Haven before completing Secrets and Mysteries by jumping on a washing machine then through a gap. This is located directly east of the Weapon Vendor. This gap is blocked in Old Haven. *There is a staircase in the east side, leading to a rooftop from which the adjacent roof can be easily accessed by way of a small jump. It's wise to travel throughout Dead Haven using the roofs, simply because zombies cannot follow there. *It's possible for you to end up on the roof of the elevator while riding it. Should this happen there is a switch in the middle of the elevator's roof allowing you to operate it and a small chute at the top of the elevator shaft (which you have to crouch to enter) leading to the bottom, in front of the door to the docks. There's also a switch by the door to call the elevator back to the dock level. See Also *Old Haven *New Haven Media Dead Haven Chests Guide uk:Мертва Гавань ru:Dead Haven